To Be A God
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Live Action Transformers Movie Fanfic Megatrons makes his first bid at obtaining the Allspark, and only one Autobot stands in his way...


MovieFic

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

New Document 1

To Be a God

What had once been a glorious city now burned. Iacon, former capital of Cybertron was now a smoldering memorial to a madman's obsession.

That madman was now closer to his goal then he had ever been before.

To one unfamiliar with the beings who inhabited this world, he seemed a mechanical monstrosity, a hulking humanoid monster made of jagged edges, and razor sharp points, now stained with the cooling fluids of a hundred of his fellows. The face now seemed frozen in a perpetual snarl as he faced his goal, the eyes narrowing under the linear framework of the crown that adorned his head.

But to the people of the world, and indeed, of that now-burning city, his visage meant so much more.

It had not been four cycles ago that he had stood at that very spot, gazing quietly at a great temple under construction.

It was in the shape of a perfect cube, designed to mirror its sole permanent occupant, but on a far grander scale, where it could be appreciated by all who owed their existence to it. It's gleaming white exterior was marked with the exacting patterns of what lie within, the concentric circles and swirling lines conforming to some ancient pattern of geometry long since forgotten.

He stood there for nearly an hour, watching the many mechanoids around it continuing their arduous task of completing the structure, raising the pre-constructed panels that would make up one of its five visible sides.

He walked toward it, edging forward to see the perfection of its simplistic shape before him. One long and crooked finger reached out, tracing along one of the many grooves that made the shape within.

"High Protector, Lord Megatron!"

He paused letting his optics dim for a moment, ignoring the call and savoring the majesty of the monument before him.

"Lord Megatron!" The voice repeated.

Megatron let out a sound equivalent to a sigh, and turned to fact the two that stood behind him. One was a being who was, for all intents and purposes, his equal. Though shorter then he (as were most occupants of this world), he carried an air of nobility about his person. He stood tall with an ever-grim and serious look, caused partially by the mask that covered his true face at all times. Optimus Prime reached out his hand, and took Megatrons far larger in it. "I am pleased you could make it, Lord Megatron." Optimus said firmly.

"A pleasure, as always, Optimus." Megatron answered formally, his deep voice echoing throughout the construction site. "As you know, this project most excites me. It was well worth a break from maintaining our army to come visit this site."

Megatron took a moment to eye the other being before him. Though he had yet to be formally introduced, Megatron knew much of the one who stood before him. Nearly as tall as Optimus Prime, and just as well constructed, Emir Xaaron was the designer of the temple before them, and the keeper of the object within. While Optimus was a dulled blue in tone, Xaaron was a soft gold. Like Megatron, wore a linear crown, his representing his devotion and care to the most holy of Cybertronians objects. Xaaron bowed slightly at Megatrons notice. "Lord Megatron," He said quietly, "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"And a pleasure for me as well." Megatron answered. "Your design for this temple is most elegant, if simple. My congratulations."

Megatron turned toward Optimus. "The temple will be completed soon?"

"Of course." Optimus answered. "Within the cycle. But it is already complete enough that we have moved it inside. Would you like to see?"

"But of course." Megatron answered, following them into the one blemish on the structures perfect imitation of the object within- an entry way. Megatron had to stoop to get inside, as it was obviously designed for beings who maintained a more normal height then he. But when he saw the object within, any measure of discomfort simply disappeared.

Xaaron noted the expression on Megatrons face, and smiled. "Yes, magnificent, is it not?"

"Indeed."

They called it the Allspark. A perfect cube of origin unknown, it was the center of their society, of their very existence. It had given each and every one of them life - the entire population of the world, the billions who inhabited it, all owed their existence to this.

It floated, held up by gravity suspension projectors, over a large, spherical pit- it too decorated with the designs held on all of the Allspark's six sides. Twin stairways on either side led up to it, so that any being with the permission could reach out and touch it. But none ever dared touch the purity of its glowing white sides - for it was their God, their creator, their reason for existence at all.

"Magnificent." Megatron repeated. "The most magnificent of all."

----

But now he stood before that same temple, its once-white walls scorched black by the burn marks of a thousand laser rifled. The grand designs were now unrecognizable, their perfect geometry torn into by the horrors of war. The temple was scarred, as was the rest of the planet, torn apart by his lust. His only desire now was to sate that lust, by claiming the one thing he didn't have.

----

Xaaron caught Megatron inside the temple two nights before its dedication. Again, he was staring at the cube, this time atop the stairs, standing only a few feet before it. But he dared not touch the sacred object. Not now, not yet.

Xaaron marched up the stairs to his side, and observed him peacefully. "It is beautiful." He said quietly. "I often find myself staring at it as well."

"Do you now." Megatron answered, refusing to break eye-contact with the Allspark. "Do you know, Xaaron, just what this can do?"

"But of course. I've seen it many times. It grants life."

"Yes." Megatron answered. "The power to give life- and the power to withhold it as well."

"I'm sorry sir?"

"It is nothing," Megatron answered, "But when you've been dealing with matters of war and defense as long as I have, you come to suspect everything. The Allspark is our greatest gift, but also out greatest curse."

"Lord Megatron?"

"Were the Allspark taken from us, what would happen?"

"We- we could not give new life."

"Exactly. Our existence as a species relies solely on this one object. Were an enemy to take it, we would have no means of reproduction. Our race- me, you, everyone, would die a long slow death. And whoever took it- why, his power over us would be unimaginable. He would control our very lives, the very destiny of our race itself, a God among our kind. He would control our lives, and our deaths, and we would have no choice but to worship him, lest he destroy us utterly."

Xaaron stared quietly at the Allspark for a long moment, unable to form words.

"Am I correct, Emir?"

"Yes- yes, you are."

Megatron nodded. "And it is my duty to prevent this at all costs. You did not design this temple with defense in mind, correct?"

"Yes. I did not want to blemish it-"

"But of course. Nor do I. I will, however, need a schematic of Iacon, so that I may plan for such a scenario accordingly. Can you provide that for me, Emir?"

Xaaron nodded. "I can indeed, sir."

"Thank you. I do sincerely hope that we never have to use it. But it is always far better to be prepared. Do you agree?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent."

----

And they weren't prepared. Megatron had devised a flawless defense for the city in case of such an attack, but much of that defense relied on Megatrons skill and an attack from without. None had expected that it would be Megatron himself who made the attack. The few generals still loyal to Optimus Prime had fought valiantly in defense of Iacon and the temple, but most were now dead, and those who weren't had fled. Megatron and his army of those loyal solely to him took the city, and killed thousands. Years ago, the deaths of a thousand of his people would have invoked emotion in Megatron. Now, they no longer mattered.

The idea that he himself had presented as a threat to the Transformer way of life now consumed him utterly. At one time he had feared someone declaring himself God, but that fear had turned to a sense of wonder, and that wonder to desire. The power, the control, the very thought of a thousand of his people worshiping him as their ruler enticed Megatron, and made his desire grow. And as that desire grew, it became unchecked. A few had seen the change in Megatron, but even they didn't suspect the depths of his new ambitions. When Optimus Prime had finally taken the advice of those Megatron had once called friends and removed Megatron from his position, Megatron decided it was the time to strike. Now most of those advisors lie dead in the rubble of Iacon tower, whose broken remains burned behind him. Optimus Prime too, had perished in the attack, certainly crushed under the rubble of the falling tower. There was none left to stop him.

A smile came to Megatrons face. At last, his goal was within reach. He raised his arm, and it transformed. Pieces whirled and shifted, his fingers moving back to reveal a cannon built in to his very structure. Fueled by his own rage and spark, the cannon fired, easily tearing a hole through the temple. The cannon reconfigured itself back to his arm, and Megatron calmly strode forward to desecrate where he had once worshiped.

As soon as he entered the remains, a frown crossed his face. It was dark, far too dark for what he had been expecting. His optics quickly shifted to low-light vision, and he stared around the room.

"No." He whispered in horror. "No!" He ran forward, crossing the room quickly in wide strides. One of the staircases still stood, but what it should have lead up to was gone. Unbelieving the information his optics sent him, Megatron rushed up the spiral staircase, and stared into emptiness. The pit lay before him, as empty as the day it had been carved. The Allspark had disappeared.

"Impossible." He whispered. "How?" He stared into the empty space below him, his mind whirling. How could they have gotten to it before he? How could they have foreseen the attack in time to move it without his notice? How-

His thoughts were interrupted as something slammed into his back at full force. With a cry of surprise and rage, Megatron lost his balance, and tumbled forward into the pit where the Allspark had once been. He rolled quickly onto his back, and looked upward to see a familiar figure staring down at him, a club made from debris in his hand.

"Blaspheme!" Xaaron screamed, "Sacrilege! How could you, one who swore to protect it, do such a thing!"

"I have no need to answer to you." Megatron answered coldly. With one smooth motion, he raised his arm, converting it as he did, and fired.

The blast sliced cleanly through where Xaaron would have been had he stayed in one place. But the guardian of the Allspark had moved already, leaping off the stairway after Megatron, bringing his club down to Megatrons head. Megatron only barely managed to roll to the side before the club impacted into the ground where his head had been only a moment before.

Megatron pushed himself to his feet and whirled as Xaaron charged him again, swinging his weapon wildly. Megatron deftly moved back, dodging Xaaron's swings with agility that defied his bulk. Megatron moved backwards slowly, calculating the ground he was losing as Xaaron continued his chaotic attack. In a moment, he was up against the pit wall. As soon as he felt it against his back, Xaaron let out another cry and charged forward, bringing his club up. But Megatron had been waiting for just such an opportunity. His own hand shot up, grabbing Xaaron's arm before he could bring the weapon down. The hatred on Xaaron's face turned to fear, then to a contorted look of pain as Megatron squeezed. The immense strength in just his, combined with the clasp of his razor sharp fingers, sheered Xaaron's arm clean off at the elbow. Xaaron let out a scream and stumbled backward as Megatrons shot forward after him, encircling his neck and hoisting him off the ground. Xaaron dangled from Megatrons grip, his feet well off the ground.

"Where is the Allspark?" Megatron demanded, fury overtaking every other emotion. "Where have you hid it?"

"I... don't... know..." Xaaron gasped. Megatrons optics narrowed. He grabbed Xaaron's other arm, and easily tore it off. Xaaron let out another scream of pain.

"WHERE IS IT?" Megatron's voice became a near-primal roar.

"Gone..." Xaaron croaked. "You'll... never-"

With a roar, Megatron hurled Xaaron against the ground. Xaaron let out another cry as the impact cracked his backside open, sending internal fluids and sparks flying from his body. Megatron marched over to his trembling form, and planted one foot on his chest, slowly applying every ounce of his weight onto Xaaron's broken form.

"One. Last. Time." Megatron hissed. "Where."

"Prime..." Xaaron wheezed. "He... knew... you... would... come... Escaped... with... it... All... Iacons... defense... to... by... time..."

The last words were cut off by a hacking cough that escaped from his system, as his internals tried to clear the dust and debris that was quickly invading his vital systems.

Megatron stared at him for a long moment. "You have told me the truth." He observed. "For that, I grant you some brief mercy." With a sudden thrust, his arm went downwards, his claws rending through the metallic flesh and mechanical innards, reaching for what the Allspark had granted him. His claws encircled around the pulsating globe of light, and with one smooth motion pulled violently. Xaaron let out one final death-scream as the very essence of his being was ripped from his body, and then he ceased to move.

Megatron stared at the pulsating light for a long, quiet moment, and with one movement, extinguished that light forever. The flashed brightly, then disappeared.

Megatron stared at the corpse for a brief moment, and then turned his back on it. The Allspark was still out there somewhere. Optimus Prime had it. Megatron would find it. He would kill Prime, and anyone else who dared stand in his way.

The power of a God would be his. No one could deny him that now.

------------------------


End file.
